Sileni
by Masked Man 2
Summary: 4-year old Sileni escapes into the tombs to avoid being captured by Argelin's soldiers. Lost and alone, she finds hope in dark places when she is saved by an unexpected source, and finally finds the family she has always yearned for.


**Author's Note: Fondest greetings to you all...I'm joking. I give a big 'hello' to anyone who's reading this! This is my first Oracle Prophecies story, but it definitely won't be my last! I really love these books, and I think they receive far too little attention.**

**For those of you who notice that sort of thing, there are no characters listed under this story. That's because the characters involved are not on the character list. This story mainly revolves around numerous OCs, and my favorite character in the trilogy: Kreon. I really think he is overlooked by many, and feel that he's a complicated, interesting sort of guy...so… I'm writing a story about him. That was...a really long rant.**

**Another note: The other main character in this story, Sileni, is meant to be autistic. Now, I am not an ASD specialist, and I do not not claim to fully understand the minds of those affected by the more severe forms of ASD. I will do the best I can, but if anyone has any feedback, I would love to hear it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Oracle Prophecies**_**. They belong to the enormously talented Catherine Fisher.**

In the fading light of the day, the Port teemed with life. At the waterfront, sweating, tar-stained sailors loaded and unloaded the ships that bobbed cheerfully on the waves. Buxom fishwives haggled and screamed, merchants hawked, and thieves and pickpockets slipped silently through the chaos, gloating over their stolen loot. Litters and wagons careened through the narrow, dirty streets, swerving to avoid the crowds of playing children and the housewives with their washing. Armored soldiers patrolled the area, eyes alert for any suspicious activity.

There was one, however, who walked unseen through the Port, oblivious to everything around her. This little girl, scarcely four years old, tottered between the rotting barrels and stinking refuse heaps of the alleys with the ease of long practice. One hand groped at everything she passed, as though she was blind, and the other she flapped in front of her eyes. Up and down, like a dolphin. Side to side, like a fish.

"Sileni," she murmured, her voice a soft treble. "Sileni, Inelis, Inelis, Sileni." Forwards and backwards, her name was like a song, but that thought would never cross her mind. She didn't have the words. She didn't know there _were_ the words.

Sileni emerged from the alley and stood at its mouth, motionless apart from the jerking of her arms. Eyes wide with wonder, she looked up, staring unblinkingly into the setting sun. Its dying rays made the whole Port glow red as blood, and the dark brushstrokes of night were appearing at the edge of the sky.

"Sun," Sileni whispered, raising one hand as if to cup the burning orb. "Red sun, dead sun."

X X X

Aziya pulled the last tunic off the clothesline and shook it out with a brisk _snap. _Placing it in the basket balanced on her hip, the young woman turned, her dark eyes scanning the night-washed streets. Children were trudging to their homes, following the voices of their exasperated mothers. Aziya smiled. Thank the God that her own son was already inside, fast asleep after a day spent helping the sailors at the docks. No worry for her tonight.

One child, however, did not follow any voice, did not move. This tiny shadow stood impassively at the mouth of an alley, with a hand raised high in the air.

_That child shouldn't be over there, _Aziya thought. _It's too dangerous! Where's its mother to tell it to leave that place?_

Concerned, Aziya adjusted the basket on her hip, tossed her brown hair off her shoulders, and walked over to the child. "What are you doing, sweeting?" she called softly; she didn't want to scare it. "Where's your mama?"

The child didn't respond, and Aziya moved a bit closer. It was a girl, she saw, the tiniest girl she'd ever seen. Her long, curling hair tumbled freely down her back, a dark copper color that glowed like fire. Her skin was a smooth olive, and her delicate little face was turned up toward the sun, beautiful and remote. Her eyes were closed, and she was hugging herself, rocking back and forth and humming.

"What are you doing, honey?" Aziya repeated. This time, the girl turned toward the woman's voice, though her eyes remained closed. "That's it," she said encouragingly.

"Sileni," the girl told her earnestly.

Aziya laughed lightly. "Is that your name?" she asked. "Sileni? Where is your mama, Sileni?"

"Where is your mama?" she repeated.

"Yes, that's what I asked. Where is she?"

"Where is she?"

Aziya sighed. This was getting her nowhere. Did the girl not understand what she was asking? "Look, honey, it's dangerous out here at night. How about you tell me where you live, and I'll see you home? Would you like that?"

"Sileni," the girl said again.

Aziya ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. "Honey, for the last time, it's dangerous out here! Where's your mother?"

"Red sun."

"For the love of the God!" Aziya blew out a breath in an angry huff. What was wrong with this girl? Was she deaf? Or was she just stupid?

"Bas-ket," Sileni said suddenly.

"What?"

The girl pointed. "Bas-ket."

Aziya glanced at her basket, then back at Sileni. "Yes. How did you…." The young woman trailed off when she realized that the strange little girl had opened her eyes.

They were a clear, crystalline blue, the palest blue Aziya had ever seen. Those eyes looked at her blankly, with a riveting innocence. Aziya had to look away. The girl's stare was too disconcerting, too empty. It made her shiver.

_That's not natural, _she thought. _No one has eyes like that! There is something seriously off about this girl…._

When she looked back, though, Sileni was nowhere to be seen. "Sileni?" she called, worry tingeing her voice. "Where are you?"

X X X

Sileni walked out toward the street. The voice of the strange woman faded into the background until it was nothing more than the faint whine of a bothersome insect. She covered her ears absently as she lay down in the middle of the street.

The stars were starting to come out over the Port: little twinkling lights that watched the hot world below from their icy, faraway refuges in the sky. They blinked as she watched. Awed, she raised a hand to them, letting her fingers drift lazily across their bright faces, tracing patterns in the velvet sky.

At the opposite end of the street, a wagon lurched around the corner, sending oranges and figs flying in all directions. the driver, burly, bearded man, snapped the reins and shouted at his horses to go faster. Sileni lay as if asleep, completely ignoring the oncoming cart.

"What the…." The driver squinted at what looked like a bundle of clothes in the road. When it moved, he jumped, swearing roundly. "Whoa!" he shouted, yanking at the reins. "_Whoa!_"

The lather-flecked horses skidded to a halt, stopping just above Sileni. She stared at them in wonder, not moving from where she lay. Still cursing, the wagoneer leaped off his seat, grabbed her by the elbow, and hauled her up roughly.

"You little wretch!" he snarled. "What the hell were you doing, blocking the road like that?! You could've gotten yourself killed! I oughta report you, you smarmy whelp!"

Sileni stared uncomprehendingly at the big man. His words sounded jumbled, and she couldn't understand, but she knew he was gripping her tight, too tight, and she squirmed, desperate to escape his crushing hold.

"What's the trouble here?" a new voice called. A group of soldiers walked over to Sileni and the wagoneer, and their leader crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Right good you men are here," the wagoneer snapped. "This blasted girl was just lying right in the middle of the road. I damn near ran her over."

"Is that so?" The leader looked down at Sileni. "What were you doing, hm? Where's your mama to tell you not to do crazy things like that?"

"_Hrmm_…." Agitated, Sileni began flapping her free arm, her head going off to one side.

"Are you deaf, child? Mute?" The soldier put his face close to hers. "Are you mad, maybe-"

"_Aieee!_" she screamed. The man's face was too close, and he was choking her. She couldn't bear it, and she punched him in the mouth before anyone could stop her.

"_Argh_!" The soldier drew back sharply, hands flying to his mouth. "Thrice-accursed bitch!"

"Are you alright, sir?" one of the other men asked.

The leader's eyes blazed. "Do I _look _alright, man? That bitch knocked out two of my teeth!" And, indeed, two teeth lay in the dust at the man's feet, one of them gleaming gold.

"She got your gold one," the soldier murmured. "Nice shot, I have to say."

"She struck an officer, fool!" the leader spat. "Take her in!"

The wagoneer tightened his grip, and the soldiers began moving in, surrounding the girl. Sileni stared at them wildly; their faces gave nothing away, but she knew they were coming for her, and they would grab her, and hit her, and make her hurt….

With a suddenness that took everyone by surprise, Sileni turned and bit the wagoneer's meaty arm. It tasted awful, like dirt, sweat, horses, and fruit, but she didn't let go until the man started swearing.

"Beastly thing!" Abruptly, he released her, making her gasp. She didn't waste a second; she ran away from the men as fast as she could, arms pumping, legs flying. the enraged wagoneer tried to grab her, but she darted away from him. The soldiers chased her, and the wagoneer, puce-faced, came puffing behind them, but Sileni shot into the dark maze of alleys. Sliding through a small crack in a wall, she left her pursuers behind.

Sileni ran blindly, with no thought to where she was going. Time lost all meaning as she ran, faster and faster, until the world was a blur and the Port was far in the distance. Ahead of her, the City of the Dead loomed tall and forbidding, its black facade hiding it amongst the shadows of the night.

Sileni ran through the marble gates and shot right past the two guards, who stared after her retreating form in shock. She raced among workshops and buildings, and finally entered a large building that still glowed with light. The corridors of this place were dimly lit, but the girl had no trouble finding her way through them. She was fueled by pure instinct, some animal need to get as fay away from those men as she could….

Bursting out of one of the hallways, she found herself in a cavernous room, filled with rows of desks. About half of them were occupied by bent-backed, writing men, but Sileni ran past them, too, ignoring their shouts. They couldn't catch her, these soft men. She'd leave them behind, just as she'd left the others.

When she left the scribal hall, she kept running through interminable rooms and corridors, and she faintly realized that she seemed to be going _down_. the halls were getting darker, and warm, stagnant air began to circulate at her feet.

Suddenly, something clanged behind her, and the whole world was plunged into blackness. A scream ripped from her throat, but she quickly hushed. The silence was total down here, and Sileni didn't like it. It was too close, too alien. Softly, she babbled to herself as she walked, trying to break the oppressive quiet.

There was something distinctly sinister about this place. Shadows flitted in and out of her vision, and strange, hollow whispers of sound echoed through the corridors, snaking their way through the silence and shattering it, only to fade away again at once. There was a strange smell down here, too, sickly sweet, like opium and natron. Dusty, like centuries-old cloth.

"Dead, dead, dead mummy. Sweet mummy, fat mummy, that mummy. Dead, dead, dead." Sileni spoke faster as she began to run, speeding up until she was sprinting, and shouting at the top of her lungs. These dark, dead rooms had no end; where was the end? She couldn't find it, she couldn't keep this up….

Exhausted from the strength of her terror, Sileni collapsed onto the ground, the sound of her booming heart drowning out the whispers of the dead, which faded into silence as she eyes fell shut.

**AN: Well, there it is. Hopefully, the next chapter won't be too long in coming….**

**I hope that I portrayed Sileni in a realistic way. Again, if anyone has any feedback, don't hesitate to let me know. **

**That's all for now. Please read, review, tell me what you think! Bye for now!**


End file.
